Knossos
by TenshiBlood
Summary: A l'occasion de négociations commerciales qui doivent avoir lieu entre la Grèce et la Crête, Albafica, Danseur et Homme de Joie, est invité à danser à Knossos. Censé représenter la ville de Thèbes, il ne se doute pas un instant qu'il va devoir faire une représentation devant le Roi Minos en personne.
1. Chapter 1

Le début d'une nouvelle fic pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite des "100 pétales d'une Rose". D'ailleurs je viens enfin de me remettre à son écriture, donc le temps que j'avance et que je corrige faudra attendre encore un peu... Cette fic-ci par contre ne subit pas autant de correction que les "100 pétales" donc il y aura surement beaucoup plus de fautes qui trainent... Bonne lecture

* * *

Les pieds nus du jeune homme frappent souplement le plancher, marquant un rythme aérien et léger. Sa grâce et son agilité sont telles que l'on pourrait presque croire qu'il touche à peine le sol et qu'il est maintenu en lévitation par quelques tours de magie. Des murmures approbateurs s'élèvent sur le pont du vaste navire. Les regards sont braqués sur le danseur dont la beauté sait faire chavirer les cœurs les plus endurcis parmi la gente masculine et féminine. A la lumière du soleil couchant, il bondit agilement et tournoie au son des tambourins qui l'accompagnent. Ses bras ondulent en rythme, donnant l'impression qu'un élégant cygne lui prête ses ailes. Ses hanches ondulent lentement, mouvement hypnotique et fascinant… Ses longs cheveux bleutés caressent les courbes de son corps à chaque geste… courbes dissimulées par une tunique blanche empêchant de voir le torse que l'on peut toutefois deviner parfait sous le tissu qui se tend de temps à autre. Le bas fendu dévoile, trop rarement au gout des spectateurs, les jambes parfaites, belles et bien galbées… qui sont très vite à nouveau cachées sous les pans de satin clair en suivant les mouvements de la danse.

Incapable de détourner le regard du spectacle, un homme assit sur de riches coussins chargés de broderies d'or fait signe à un autre qui se tient accoudé au bastingage. Celui-ci affiche un petit sourire entendu, le rejoint et s'accroupit discrètement. Le premier homme lui désigne le danseur en murmurant quelques mots à son oreille. Le second acquiesce et répond brièvement sur le même ton, l'échange ne dure pas plus de dix secondes. L'interlocuteur semble réfléchir et lui présente une coupe de vin mise à disposition sur un plateau d'argent. Il accepte la boisson et la porte à ses lèvres en attendant la décision qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Les musiciens accélèrent la cadence des tambourins. Le fougueux jeune homme se déchaine, l'air infatigable. Les derniers rayons solaires font étinceler le bracelet accroché à son bras et les fils d'or glissés subtilement dans sa chevelure azure.

L'homme installé dans les coussins glisse finalement une main chargée de bagues rehaussées de pierres précieuses dans une poche de son manteau hors de prix et en extirpe une bourse pleine qu'il tend à l'autre. Ce dernier le remercie à voix basse et fait disparaitre l'argent reçu dans les plis de sa cape de voyage.

Le spectacle prend fin.

Sous les applaudissements chaleureux et enthousiasmes, le danseur s'incline et fait plusieurs révérences avant de se retirer pour laisser place à un groupe de jeunes filles chargée de prendre le relai pour la suite des animations.

La tête haute et la démarche gracieuse, il descend les trois marches menant à l'estrade, où il vient de se donner en spectacle, et disparait derrière le rideau de velours vert qui sépare la scène des coulisses improvisées pour la soirée.

- Albafica.

Le jeune homme se retourne. L'homme à la cape le rejoint d'un pas vif.

- Tu as un contrat ce soir.

Le danseur soupire légèrement :

- Vous m'aviez dit que j'avais repos pour la dernière nuit à bord, Maître Lugonis.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais on ne peut pas ignorer l'un des plus riches marchands de Thèbes, surtout à la veille de notre arrivée à Knossos. Tu sais qu'il est très influent, ce n'est pas le moment de nous le mettre sur le dos.

Résigné, Albafica acquiesce en sachant qu'il n'a pas le choix. Lugonis sourit en lui tendant la bourse qu'il a reçue quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Tient, pour compenser, je n'ai gardé que vingt pour cent sur ce qu'il a donné, le reste t'appartient. Tu as deux heures de libre, ça te laisse le temps de te reposer un peu. Cabine numéro trois.

Sans un mot, le danseur prend l'argent, n'affichant ni joie, ni peine sur son beau visage. Il se détourne et quitte les lieux pour gagner sa propre cabine. Avec soulagement il ferme le battant dans son dos et jette la bourse sur les draps de fourrure. Le tintement des pièces ne lui arrache même pas un sourire. Ses pieds nus foulent le tapis tandis qu'il s'approche du hublot.

_Demain, à cette heure-ci, nous serons déjà à Knossos depuis plusieurs heures. Je vais surement devoir enchainer plusieurs contrats à la suite…_

Fatigué d'avance à cette idée, le jeune homme appuie le front contre la cloison en bois doré. Les jours à venir promettent d'être chargés en travail. Le Roi de Knossos est actuellement en train de chercher à mettre des alliances de commerces en place avec les plus grandes villes des pays alentours et îles voisines. Chacune envoie donc ses meilleures marchandises et atouts sur place afin d'obtenir le plus de privilèges et de tirer les plus belles parts d'intérêts. En tant que Danseur et Homme de Joie, il va devoir faire pencher la balance en faveur de la ville de Thèbes.

Albafica se détourne de la cloison et se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit.

_Je vais juste avoir un peu plus de travail que d'habitude, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas… Rien de bien vraiment différent en réalité. _

Il ferme à demi les yeux, laissant la nuit s'installer en silence dans la cabine.

Agé de vingt-trois ans, le jeune homme n'attend déjà plus rien de particulier de sa vie. Gagner son pain. Manger. Travailler. Travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vieux ou ait un accident qui fera qu'il ne servira plus à rien et qu'on ne voudra plus de lui…

Au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme finit par se redresser. Avec des gestes automatiques mille fois accomplis, il retire les fils d'or de ses cheveux et tresse rapidement ces derniers en sachant que la plupart de ses clients adorent les lui défaire. Passant dans la toute petite pièce voisine qui lui sert de salle de bain, il entreprend de faire une toilette rapide à l'eau froide, appréciant la fraicheur de liquide en cette nuit particulièrement chaude. Ses doigts agiles font glisser le bracelet accroché à son bras et le posent dans un panier débordant de bijoux divers et variés, aussi bien des cadeaux de ses clients que des achats de son Maître pour l'embellir lors de ses représentations. Dans un chuchotis de satin, Albafica fait glisser sa tunique à ses pieds et en enfile une autre, en simple coton. Comme la précédente, le bas est long et cache ses jambes. Il lui suffit d'un rien, d'un petit geste maitrisé, d'une posture soi-disant nonchalante, pour dévoiler cependant un bout de mollet et cheville… quant au haut, il a plusieurs façons de s'attacher, le laissant libre de décider ce qu'il montre de son torse ou de ses bras. Albafica replie un peu le tissu de façon à couvrir le plus possible son dos, son ventre et le haut de ses épaules.

L'air satisfait, il retourne dans sa chambre. Cette fois, le Danseur prend la bourse qui traine toujours sur son lit et la range avec soin avec ses quelques économies dans une simple petite boite en bois blanc, elle-même rangée dans une grande malle en osier au pied de son lit.

_J'espère que Maître Lugonis me laissera souffler quelques minutes et que j'aurais le temps d'aller me promener au marché de Knossos. Autant essayer de voir ce qu'il y a de différent avec Thèbes, les prix vont surement être intéressants si chacun veut se démarquer… Je trouverai peut-être des idées ou accessoires pour essayer d'agrémenter mes danses aussi._

Le jeune homme referme la malle. Son regard de saphir tombe sur la statuette qu'il emmène toujours avec lui lorsqu'il voyage et qui trône sur la table de chevet : une représentation du Seigneur Poséidon. Il la considère un peu comme son porte-bonheur et ce depuis qu'il l'a en sa possession. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, le Danseur incline la tête comme pour saluer le Dieu des Mers. Toujours, il a eu l'impression que le Dieu veillait sur lui. Bien sûr, jamais Albafica ne voudra l'avouer à quiconque, même le simple fait de penser qu'un Dieu puisse accorder de l'attention à un petit humain insignifiant comme lui le fait rire. Mais toujours est-il que cet objet sait lui remonter le moral dans les coups durs.

Il attrape une petite bougie et l'allume avant de la poser près de la représentation divine. Il venait d'avoir tout juste quatorze ans quand son Maître Lugonis lui a dit qu'à présent il était temps qu'il passe aux contrats supérieurs. Danser… c'était bien. Mais « ça ne suffisait pas. » Il allait devoir, à partir de maintenant, donner aussi son corps pour avoir plus de clients et devenir plus rentable. L'idée lui avait fait terriblement peur. Le Maître avait promis que son premier serait averti qu'il était novice, qu'il prendrait quelqu'un de compréhensif qui ne serait pas gêné par ses manières de débutant, que certains d'ailleurs payaient juste pour être ceux qui se chargeaient d'être les « premiers ».

Angoissé, le jeune Albafica avait essayé de se changer les idées en attendant, il était allé se balader en ville. Ses yeux avaient parcourus malgré lui tous les visages qu'il croisait tandis que les questions se formaient dans son esprit « lui ? Ou lui ? Et lui ? j'ai dansé pour celui-ci mais il va peut-être vouloir plus à présent ?... et si je n'y arrive pas… ? »

Inquiet, il s'était un peu éloigné du centre de la ville, cherchant à tout prix un endroit où trouver la paix pour tenter de se remettre un peu de ses angoisses. Son choix s'était porté sur un champ dont personne n'arrivait à tirer la moindre semence depuis des années. Au calme au milieu des mauvaises herbes, il avait marché… jusqu'à trouver par hasard la statuette en bois de Poséidon. La peinture s'écaillait, le Roi des Océans avait perdu une dent à son fier trident, il était sale, abîmé et la statuette elle-même semblait pleurer d'avoir été abandonnée au milieu de nulle part. Thèbes n'est pas loin d'Athènes, or il est de notoriété publique que la Déesse et le Dieu se vouent une Guerre mutuelle à la moindre occasion… sûrement avait-on voulu se débarrasser de l'icône du Dieu pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Mais l'expression si humaine et triste de la statue avait profondément bouleversé le jeune Albafica qui s'était demandé ce qui pouvait chagriner autant un Dieu. Il s'était dit qu'en comparaison lui et ses craintes ne valaient rien devant sa tristesse. Précieusement, il avait glissé l'objet dans ses vêtements et sans attendre avait regagné la ville. En quelques heures, le jeune danseur avait passé toutes ses économies dans de la peinture et acheté une toute petite réserve de bois pour essayer de réparer ce qu'il pouvait. Durant les jours suivants, à chaque temps libre, il essayait de repeindre, de redonner de l'éclat, de retailler un trident alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien à ce genre de travaux manuels. Il s'en fichait de ne pas être doué, il voulait juste rendre un peu d'éclat à cet objet si triste. Combien de fois s'était-il entaillé les mains en donnant un coup de lame trop fort sur le bois qu'il voulait retailler en trident ? Combien de fois avait-il peint, effacé et recommencé ? Il ne le savait pas. Par contre, occupé à cette tâche, il avait oublié ses angoisses et son premier contrat particulier qui devait arriver. Lorsque le moment crucial était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu plus peur que nécessaire. Tout s'était bien passé. Ensuite, il avait regagné sa chambre, sous les félicitations de Maître Lugonis, et regardé sa statue sous toutes les coutures. Avait-il enfin trouvé le coup de main sans vraiment le réaliser ? Ce jour-là, en tout cas, la représentation du Dieu était pleine de vie, les couleurs la rendaient belle et son trident était plus qu'acceptable… et Poséidon semblait le remercier d'un sourire. Depuis, il le gardait près de lui. Un peu comme un ami secret qui savait le rassurer par sa simple présence… tout en sachant tout de même parfaitement, au fond de lui, qu'il se faisait des idées. Jamais un Dieu n'accorderait son attention à un Homme de Joie.

Albafica souffle doucement la bougie. Il est l'heure pour lui de travailler. Le jeune homme s'étire et sort de sa chambre en silence, pieds nus, en espérant qu'il pourra rentrer dormir ici avant l'aube.

Le danseur ne met guère de temps à trouver la cabine de son client. Affichant son expression la plus neutre et la plus polie, il toque à la porte.

- Entrez, répond une voix à l'intérieur.

_Allez… c'est parti._

Avec le silence et la discrétion d'une ombre, Albafica pénètre dans la pièce occupée par l'un des plus riches marchands de Thèbes. Drapé dans un vêtement dont les pans sont retenus par une ceinture lâche, l'homme s'assoit dans un fauteuil confortable.

- Quelle ponctualité.

Le Danseur s'autorise un petit sourire « c'est mon boulot en même temps. » Le marchand le déshabille d'un regard appréciateur et lui désigne le pichet de vin posé devant le hublot :

- Tu as soif ?

- Non. Merci.

L'homme se sert un verre et le dévisage par-dessus le rebord de la coupe pleine :

- Quand tu veux.

Albafica ne se le fait pas répéter et commence à bouger. Le contraste d'ambiance avec tout à l'heure ne lui échappe pas… comme toujours lorsqu'il exécute ce genre de contrat. Pas de musicien pour l'accompagner et l'aider à improviser. Seules musiques : sa respiration, celle du client, les froissements de tissu contre sa peau… le son de la mer, de ses vagues en arrière-fond. Le silence.

L'espace pour bouger est également plus restreint, pas question de faire des grand sauts pour « échapper » aux regards, sa danse prend forcément une tournure plus intime.

Une seule personne a les yeux fixés sur lui et non plusieurs dizaines.

L'éclairage également n'est pas en reste. Sur le pont, les lumières ne manquaient pas, le soleil présent l'éclairait totalement. Ici… il n'a qu'un rayon de lune qui passe timidement à travers le hublot et le candélabre qui projettent des ombres difformes sur les murs.

Albafica sait jouer avec les ombres. Il sait comment dévoiler nonchalamment un petit bout de peau dans un peu de lumière, assez pour donner envie à l'autre et le frustrer en même temps. C'est si machinal et facile pour lui. Des mouvements exécutés cent fois et qui pourtant donne l'impression à chacun qu'il les fait pour la première fois, comme si chaque client était unique et privilégié.

L'homme change de position, adoptant une attitude plus décontractée.

- Retire ton haut, ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse. Sans t'arrêter.

Le plus naturellement du monde, comme si de toute façon les gestes étaient prévus dans la chorégraphie, Albafica remonte les mains jusqu'à ses épaules et défait les boutons qui retiennent le tissu. Les pans glissent gracieusement, caressant lentement au passage son torse qui se dévoile à la façon dont une fleur perd ses pétales, puis retombent de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Le marchand ne cache pas son admiration devant le corps qui se découvre, appréciant le mouvement souple des muscles roulant sous la peau sous les ondulations du bassin du danseur. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, il meurt d'envie de toucher cette peau qui semble appeler les caresses.

- Le reste aussi, quémande-t-il.

Le jeune homme obéit sans s'arrêter. Lentement, sa tunique complète finit à terre, dévoilant intégralement sa silhouette à faire pâlir de jalousie Apollon lui-même. Son client prend une profonde inspiration et lui désigne le lit sans un mot, décidant qu'il est temps que le spectacle prenne une autre tournure.

Albafica s'allonge à plat ventre sur les couvertures. Les doigts du client défont sa tresse comme il s'y attendait, puis jouent avec ses mèches tandis que les lèvres humides se pressent çà et là sur son dos. Les yeux mi-clos, le danseur se laisse faire. Il a l'habitude. Il ne ressent plus rien. Les clients sont en général bien trop aveuglés par leur propre désir et plaisir pour remarquer qu'il garde une expression relativement neutre et ne se tord pas en couinant à la moindre caresse osée. Tout au plus accentue-t-il un soupir ou laisse-t-il passer un gémissement pour faire croire qu'il aime ça. Il est offert. Il attend que ça passe. Du moment que les clients sont contents et qu'il gagne sa vie…

Albafica laisse le marchand disposer de son corps, les pensées tournées ailleurs avec une certaine nostalgie empreinte de tristesse. La première fois qu'on avait touché à ses fesses, à sa virilité, il s'était senti souillé malgré la gentillesse du client. Il avait eu la sensation de finir de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait. D'être abimé. Si innocent et candide… il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Son corps n'est qu'un instrument dans lequel les autres déversent leur semence sans honte, juste pour s'amuser, juste pour toucher, juste parce qu'ils ont les moyens de se payer ce luxe de prendre un homme pour un objet.

Il attend simplement que ça se termine. Sans émotion… du moins le croit-il… Après tout, s'il ne ressentait rien, pourquoi ce pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'on le prend… ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il est presque midi lorsque la flotte en provenance de Thèbes pénètre dans le port de Knossos. Cinq navires au total, désireux de repartir dans quelques jours avec la certitude de revenir faire du commerce et des affaires avec la Crète.

Assis sur le bastingage, Albafica regarde avec curiosité la ville qui se dessine au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Le port parait déjà plein à craquer et pourtant les bateaux arrivent à se frayer un chemin sans trop de difficulté sous les saluts de quelques pécheurs qui reviennent avec leur chargement. Des enfants se mettent à courir sur les quais, essayant de suivre les navires, excités de voir des Grecques venir chez eux, curieux de savoir s'ils sont comme eux. Le Danseur les suit machinalement du regard en rendant un salut de la main. Distraitement, il note que l'architecture n'est pas très différente de chez lui, ça le rassure un peu. D'autres marchands venus d'autres lieus sont déjà en train de débarquer. L'ambiance générale semble bonne, les gens s'interpellent et se saluent… mais chacun ne peut s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil curieux sur ce que les autres proposent, cherchant déjà à pouvoir tirer des avantages sur les autres.

- Albafica, couvre toi, ordonne Lugonis en s'arrêtant devant lui, si tu restes sur le pont j'aime autant que la concurrence ne te voit pas tout de suite.

Le jeune homme obéit. Enveloppé d'une longue cape blanche, il rabat une partie du tissu sur sa tête, presque jusqu'aux yeux, dissimulant ainsi ses longs cheveux et son visage en grande partie.

- Quel est le programme, Maître ? s'enquiert-il.

- Nous avons des chambres réservées à une auberge, nous irons directement lorsque nous accosterons. Nous aurons là-bas le programme exact à suivre, quand nous devons danser, où, s'ils veulent des thèmes en particulier… J'essaierai d'avoir une entrevue avec le responsable de la Maison des Arts du Palais si possible. Danser devant le Roi en personne serait notre meilleure chance.

_Danser devant le Roi… ? _

L'idée fait peur au Danseur. Il a fait énormément de contrats mais jamais il n'a donné la moindre représentation devant quelqu'un de si haut placé. Certaines de ses connaissances en ont eu l'occasion devant d'autres Seigneurs, mais ça ne s'est pas toujours bien terminé. Les Rois sont particulièrement capricieux, des clients particulièrement exigeants qui n'ont qu'encore plus de mépris pour la vie humaine, d'après ce qu'on lui a raconté. Une des danseuses de la troupe de Lugonis lui a conté, une fois, que le Roi d'Egine avait carrément fait tuer cinq danseurs en pleine représentation, pour le simple plaisir de les voir se trémousser dans leur sang.

Albafica détourne les yeux en espérant ne pas se retrouver confronté à cette situation, le cœur un peu battant d'anxiété. Ses yeux se baissent sur la surface de l'eau, il regarde les vagues lécher la coque du navire en train de manœuvrer.

_Je n'aimerais pas mourir dans un endroit qui n'est pas chez moi… Si on danse devant le Roi et qu'il est cruel, que ce qu'on fait ne lui plait pas, est-ce qu'il nous exécutera ?_

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire en se trouvant stupide.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Nous sommes ici pour quelques jours seulement, dans une semaine ou deux nous serons déjà de retour à Thèbes._

Mais quelle est cette sourde angoisse qui lui noue subtilement le cœur sans que lui-même n'en ait conscience ?

Il redresse la tête et suit du regard les mouettes qui tournoient dans le ciel sans nuage.

C'est alors qu'il remarque la grande statue, assise sur un char tiré par des dauphins et un trident en main, qui les accueille.

_Poséidon !_

Stupéfait, Albafica se tord le cou tandis que le bateau passe près du Dieu pour le regarder autant que possible. L'Etre Divin semble souhaiter la bienvenue aux voyageurs, mais la main serrée autour du grand trident indique assez clairement de ne pas abuser de la moindre situation, sous peine d'être châtié.

_Les Crétois vouent donc un culte au Seigneur des Océans ? Je l'ignorais._

Un franc sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme. Ses craintes les plus enfouies viennent instantanément de s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

Précédée de Lugonis, la troupe des Danseurs de Thèbes avance dans le dédale des ruelles aux pavés inégaux mais propres. Toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, Albafica suit le mouvement en respirant les odeurs d'épices et de nourriture qui planent dans l'air. Il sent les regards curieux qui pèsent sur leur groupe, se demandant s'ils sont des marchands, quelles marchandises ils proposent… ou devinant déjà qu'il s'agit des femmes et hommes de joie venus d'ailleurs pour les jours à venir.

Avec soulagement, Albafica pénètre dans l'auberge en compagnie des autres. Il respire discrètement l'odeur d'encens qui s'élève dans le hall tout en observant Lugonis échanger quelques mots avec le patron. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci lui donne un jeu de clé en montrant les escaliers menant à l'étage, ainsi qu'un parchemin.

- Parfait. Vous pourrez aller faire chercher nos bagages et les monter dans nos chambres ?

L'aubergiste acquiesce immédiatement et entreprend d'interpeler immédiatement cinq hommes dans les cuisines pour qu'ils s'occupent de récupérer les effets des nouveaux venus. Ces derniers montent sans attendre l'escalier et se répartissent dans les chambres en suivant les ordres de Lugonis. Comme d'habitude, les cinq filles se partagent entre deux pièces, les deux autres garçons en prennent une et Albafica reste seul. Une façon de privilégier son intimité dans la mesure où c'est lui qui reçoit le plus de contrat particulier.

Le Danseur vient à peine d'abaisser la capuche de sa cape que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur son Maître :

- On danse ce soir.

L'air ravi, Lugonis brandit le parchemin reçu tantôt et continue sur sa lancée :

- Mieux, tu sais où ?

Le jeune homme hoche négativement la tête en retirant la cape et la plie avec soin.

- Dans l'un des jardins du Palais !

- Carrément ?! souffle Albafica, bouche bée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans un tel endroit à peine arrivé sur place. Immédiatement, la sourde angoisse revient lui nouer le cœur.

_Danser au Palais, signifie danser devant le…Roi ?_

Tâchant de ne pas montrer à quel point l'idée l'inquiète, il regarde Lugonis en sachant que les explications vont arriver d'ici quelques instants.

- Regarde ça, le responsable de la Maison des Arts du Palais a eu une idée de génie. Tu sais comme moi que tout le monde veut repartir avec la confirmation de faire des affaires avec la Crète… les « enchères » si je puis dire, vont commencer ce soir au lieu de demain et nous, les troupes de chaque ville ou île présentes, nous allons en quelque sorte ouvrir le bal.

Le jeune homme attrape machinalement un broc d'eau et rempli le verre en terre cuite en lançant un regard interrogateur à son Maître qui refuse d'un signe de tête.

- Autrement dit, ce soir, va se dérouler une sorte de banquet si tu veux. Chaque ville va présenter sa troupe de Danseurs attitrés. Ceux qui se feront le plus remarquer seront les premiers reçus par le Roi, demain. Si nous voulons que Thèbes soit parmi les favoris demain, il va falloir que nous assurions et pas qu'un peu, mon petit.

_Je sens que le repos ne va pas du tout être de mise dans les jours prochains… si on danse ce soir, que je plais, je vais devoir forcément enchainer les contrats pour faire encore plus pencher la balance en notre faveur…_

Buvant une gorgée d'eau fraîche, Albafica hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a bien conscience des enjeux.

- On improvise ?

- En partie, mais on va aussi et surtout les avoir à la flatterie, réplique Lugonis en repliant le parchemin avec une excitation palpable. Tu as vu comme moi quel Dieu est à l'entrée du port ? Tu vas incarner ce Dieu !

Le Danseur manque de recracher directement sa boisson dans le verre à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

- Poséidon ?! Mais…

- Pas de « mais », Alba. Tu as le profil parfait pour ce rôle ! Tu es beau comme un dieu et tes cheveux bleus sont un atout supplémentaire. Les Crétois apprécieront qu'on ait remarqué et pris en compte leur divinité.

L'argument se tient. Le jeune homme reste silencieux, il sait de toute façon qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot : Maître Lugonis ordonne et il obéit. Le choix ne lui appartient pas.

_En espérant que je ne mettrai ni les Crétois, ni le Seigneur Poséidon en colère…_

- L'aubergiste nous met à disposition l'arrière-cour, pour répéter. Va rejoindre les autres tout de suite, on va mettre ça en place pour ce soir.

Sur ces mots, Lugonis sort de la chambre.

Albafica jette un bref coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, d'ici il voit bien la statue en question qui protège le port de Knossos.

_J'espère que je ne salirai pas votre image… Pardonnez-moi._

Il soupire et quitte la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre la troupe.

Le banquet est bien avancé, la nuit est tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur le grand jardin principal du Palais de Knossos. Les serviteurs ne cessent leurs allers et venues, amenant des plats, retirant ceux vides, remplissant les verres et les pichets de vin. L'ambiance est à la fête. Les villes d'Athènes et de Delphes ont déjà présenté leur troupe de Danseurs. Lugonis soupire en faisant les cent pas dans les Loges mises à leur disposition pour la soirée. Ils sont les derniers à passer et l'idée lui déplaît fortement. Le Souverain de Crète doit encore voir deux autres rivaux et manifeste apparemment déjà une attitude polie mais guère plus intéressée. A ce rythme, peut-être ne regardera-t-il même pas leur représentation…

Le Maître se frotte pensivement le front et tourne les yeux vers Albafica en train de masser ses pieds avec de l'huile parfumée pour assouplir et chauffer ses muscles. Il espère que la beauté du jeune homme éclipsera tous les autres et que Thèbes prendra une bonne avance dans les négociations grâce à lui.

_Béni soit le jour où j'ai trouvé ce petit, c'est une mine d'or à lui seul. Depuis qu'il travaille pour moi, mes gains ont été largement multipliés par dix._

Assis sur un petit banc en bois simple, près d'une fenêtre dont le rideau volète avec légèreté sous l'action d'une petite brise, Albafica malaxe doucement ses mollets, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la zone, mais désireux de ne pas prendre le risque de se déchirer les muscles un soir aussi particulier. L'odeur de l'huile de rose lui chatouille agréablement les narines. Avec précaution, il rebouche le flacon et le pose dans le petit panier contenant ses autres affaires. Machinalement, le Danseur essuie ses mains en tournant la tête vers le jardin. D'ici, il ne voit que quelques serviteurs en train de faire les allers retours, impossible de distinguer les personnes présentes au banquet, encore moins les spectacles des adversaires.

Les plats principaux sont retirés des tables, remplacés par des pâtisseries variées et de divers de fruits venus de toutes les contrées déjà en commerce avec la Crète.

Assis à la table principale, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans soupire bruyamment en se laissant aller nonchalamment contre le dossier de son siège.

- Tiens-toi comme il faut, le rabroue discrètement une voix, deux places plus loin à sa gauche.

Le premier lève ses yeux rubis au ciel et attrape sa coupe de vin :

- Pas ma faute si c'est ennuyeux comme c'est pas permis !

- Il ne nous reste plus que la présentation de Thèbes, un peu de patience, Aiakos.

Le dénommé Aiakos fait distraitement tourner le liquide sombre dans son verre, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

- Pas besoin de regarder… on va avoir droit à l'habituel défilé des filles et garçons qui tortillent du fion pour nous amadouer, après ils vont enchaîner avec des petites danses stupides pour montrer à quel point ils sont doués… Aucune originalité !

- Nous devons tout de même leur accorder la même considération qu'aux autres. Et redresse-toi, par tous les dieux, tu es le Roi d'Egine !

En marmonnant, le jeune homme se tasse davantage sur lui-même, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à son interlocuteur.

- Du calme, intervient alors celui assis au milieu d'eux en tendant une main pour s'emparer d'un récipient en cristal contenant du melon. Le fait d'être notre frère et Roi d'une autre île ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme tu le fais. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire quitter les lieux…

Avec un grommellement, Aiakos daigne reprendre une posture convenable :

- Tu vas finir aussi coincé et vieux jeu que Rhadamanthe si tu continues, Minos.

- Je ne te permets pas de… commence à riposter sèchement le fameux Rhadamanthe.

Il s'interrompt immédiatement sous un geste du Souverain de Crète :

- Trèves de chamailleries, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Acquiesçant, Rhadamanthe s'excuse rapidement. Les cheveux blonds et courts, il est l'ainé du trio fraternel. Bien que plus âgé, il n'est pas celui qui a hérité du trône de Knossos à la mort d'Astérion, leur père adoptif. Il est devenu le bras droit du Roi, le Chef de ses armées tandis que son petit frère s'asseyait sur le trône auquel on le destinait depuis son enfance. Aucun d'eux n'avait grandi avec Aiakos. Celui-ci, issu d'une autre mère, avait été élevé sur Egine avant d'en devenir le Roi. Bien que n'ayant pas passé sa jeunesse avec ses aînés, ils se connaissaient, s'étant croisés plus d'une fois à l'occasion de fêtes, banquets, bals… et n'ignoraient pas les liens familiaux les rattachant entre eux. Devenu Souverain de Crète, Minos n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de trouver des accords pour lier les deux îles et leur offrir la possibilité de se côtoyer davantage.

- On ne pourrait pas s'entrainer au lancer de couteau sur les danseurs ? demande Aiakos plein d'espoir en regardant la petite troupe de Thèbes pénétrer dans le jardin.

- Non, répond simplement Minos sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil.

Un garçon et trois filles se mettent en place. Davantage par politesse que réel intérêt, le Roi les regarde mimer une scène quotidienne. Les quatre représentent visiblement des amis en train de converser avec bonne humeur. L'ambiance est brusquement brisée lorsqu'un second homme surgit et parait les attaquer. Minos cligne des yeux, soudain beaucoup plus captivé. L'idée de faire une mise en scène lui plait déjà mieux qu'un simple défilé de personnes qui « tortillent du fion ». D'autres s'ajoutent, un véritable combat dansé se déroule sous leurs yeux. Ils sautent, virevoltent, esquivent et attaquent avec agilité. Aux tables, chacun suit l'affrontement avec intérêt, les murmures se font entendre à chaque fois qu'un clan paraît prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Un sursaut général anime les convives lorsqu'un trident se plante soudainement aux pieds de l'un des agresseurs qui bondit immédiatement en arrière en levant la tête avec méfiance. Le premier groupe s'incline immédiatement devant le nouveau venu, complètement dissimulé sous une longue cape blanche et bleue qui claque dans le vent. Lentement, il abaisse son bras utilisé pour lancer l'arme. Les ennemis reculent avec prudence, toisant l'inconnu rejoint par les autres.

La tension est palpable entre les deux camps.

D'un commun accord, sans se concerter une seule fois, les ennemis se ruent vers la personne, décidés à l'attaquer elle en priorité. D'un mouvement vif, le danseur retire le long tissu. La cape cingle dans le vent et fouette habilement deux adversaires avant de s'enrouler autour de la gorge d'un troisième pour l'étrangler.

Chacun retient son souffle en découvrant le jeune homme à la beauté époustouflante qui vient de se découvrir. Une danseuse s'empresse de lui rendre le trident en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant lui.

Rhadamanthe glisse un coup d'œil vers Minos. Ce dernier affiche un air des plus neutres, mais il connait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que l'idée de voir un Poséidon représenté dans son jardin lui plait énormément. Il faut reconnaitre que le jeune homme choisit pour le rôle ne pourrait être mieux choisi : ses longs cheveux azur ondulent à chaque mouvement et ne sont pas sans rappeler une paisible rivière. Ses yeux saphir sont des diamants sur un visage sans défaut et semblent connaître les plus profonds secrets de l'océan. Le danseur se bat contre l'ennemi avec la grâce d'un cygne, l'agilité des dauphins, le calme d'un être réfléchit. Son trident lui sert autant que la cape qui parait parfois se transformer en vagues meurtrières entre ses mains lorsqu'il la fait claquer autour de lui.

Le spectacle prend fin une fois le camp de Poséidon vainqueur. Les applaudissements éclatent immédiatement, enthousiastes. Quittant un peu son rôle de Dieu imperturbable, Albafica s'autorise un sourire et s'incline devant le public pour le saluer. Déjà, les invités se penchent les uns vers les autres, désireux de savoir qui il est, d'où il vient, qui l'a formé…

Minos lève la main, ordonnant le silence. Impassible, il regarde le jeune homme qui garde respectueusement les yeux fermés :

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Albafica, répond le concerné avec une certaine timidité.

- Tu représentes Thèbes, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, Majesté…

Le Roi hoche pensivement la tête. Il échange un coup d'œil rapide avec Rhadamanthe qui opine discrètement du menton, visiblement d'accord avec ses pensées : Thèbes va être la première ville à pouvoir commencer les négociations dès le lendemain matin.

- Merci pour ce spectacle, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Albafica effectue une révérence devant le Roi avant d'emboîter le pas à la troupe, un peu déboussolé d'avoir échangé quelques phrases avec le Souverain de Crète en personne.

_Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de danser devant un Seigneur. Et il est plus jeune que ce que je pensais ! Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge… _

Un sourire rayonnant et plein de fierté aux lèvres, Lugonis les attend dans les Loges.

- Tu as encore été incroyable ! Bravo Alba ! C'est ta meilleure performance et de loin !

Le jeune homme hausse doucement les épaules. Le Maître le prend immédiatement par le bras :

- Rentrons vite à l'auberge avant qu'on ne puisse plus sortir parce que tout le monde voudra te voir, tu dois te reposer. M'est avis qu'après ce soir tu vas enchainer pas mal de contrats.

Sans rien dire, Albafica se laisse entrainer en notant du coin de l'œil qu'effectivement plusieurs personnes interrogent déjà ses camarades en le désignant. Il remet sa cape pour se protéger de la fraicheur nocturne, pas fâché d'avoir enfin une nuit complète de tranquillité.

_Et certainement la dernière avant un bon moment…_

Albafica ne se trompait pas.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme achève à peine son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre que Lugonis le rejoint avec une pile de parchemins sous le bras et un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- J'espère que tu as bien dormi, Alba, parce que tu as un emploi du temps à venir aussi chargé qu'un conseiller royal !

Le jeune homme se contente d'un vague hochement de tête, sachant parfaitement qu'en réalité sa réponse importe peu. Le Maître pose les papiers sur le lit en poussant un soupir satisfait.

- Tout le monde te réclame, des hauts placés de Knossos, les marchands de Knossos, les riches de tous niveaux… Certains de Thèbes également, notamment celui pour qui tu as dansé la nuit de notre arrivée ici.

Le danseur finit d'avaler un biscuit et s'essuie rapidement les mains dans un tissu prévu à cet effet. Machinalement, il attrape ensuite les premiers contrats afin de les parcourir rapidement.

- Ah oui, d'autres sont prêts à appuyer Thèbes dans les négociations… à condition que tu danses pour eux avant… ou autre.

Albafica acquiesce à nouveau, geste automatique auquel il ne réfléchit même plus. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui demandait son avis. Le jeune homme prend rapidement connaissance du travail à venir, un peu affolé d'en avoir autant sur un temps réduit. Il finit par trouver le récapitulatif général, dressé par Lugonis, lui indiquant précisément où et quand il doit se trouver avec quel type de contrat demandé.

- Je dois vraiment faire tout ça ? demande Albafica en détaillant trois fois le parchemin sous ses yeux. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup…

_Par tous les dieux… A Thèbes, une journée est considérée comme déjà bien remplie lorsqu'il y a deux danses dans la journée et un contrat « particulier » le soir. J'en suis à au moins quatre minimum par jour, là !_

- Il le faut ! réplique Lugonis sur un ton sans appel. Si on en saute, n'en serait-ce qu'un, Thèbes pourrait perdre la belle avance qu'elle a prise sur les autres.

Il regarde son danseur en train de rempiler les papiers en continuant :

- C'est l'affaire de quelques jours seulement. J'ai conscience que c'est très chargé, j'en tiens compte dans ta paye et lorsque nous rentrerons à Thèbes tu auras droit à une semaine entière de tranquillité en compensation.

- D'accord… murmure le jeune homme en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'ajouter en souriant, merci, Maître.

Celui-ci incline du chef, ravi de le voir toujours aussi raisonnable, poli et docile. Jamais il n'a eu à se plaindre de ce petit, un vrai cadeau des dieux.

- Tu as un peu de temps libre devant toi, profites-en si tu veux aller explorer rapidement les alentours ou faire quelques achats.

Sur ces mots, Lugonis quitte la chambre.

Dès le battant refermé, le sourire d'Albafica s'efface. Un peu découragé, il fixe les parchemins entassés sur son lit et reprend en main l'emploi du temps. Il note que dans la mesure du possible, il n'a pas deux contrats « particuliers » l'un à la suite de l'autre, ils sont intercalés avec ceux où il doit simplement danser.

Un soupir lui échappe.

Même si son corps est apte à satisfaire les clients les plus exigeants, alors même qu'il ne ressent rien, le jeune homme préfère danser que de se retrouver dans un lit. Malheureusement pour lui, le marchand de Thèbes l'a visiblement réservé tous les soirs jusqu'au départ et deux autres clients le réclament en journée pour de l'intimité également.

_Pas de nouveau passage devant le Roi de Crète en revanche…_

_Voilà donc tout ce que je suis. L'incarnation d'un Dieu un soir, un homme de joie qui se prostitue le lendemain… Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire objet qu'on utilise sous un prétexte de négociation. Un simple instrument. On se fiche bien de mes états d'âme, de mes envies. _

Le danseur passe une main lasse sur son visage.

_Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, j'ai de quoi manger, des jours de repos, un toit sur la tête et je gagne un peu d'argent. Beaucoup ont beaucoup moins de chances que moi._

* * *

_Salut les gens !_

_Allez, encore un bout de cette fic pour vous faire patienter. Vous inquiétez pas, les Cent Pétales continuent doucement, j'ai d'ailleurs mon cahier de brouillon sous le nez à l'heure où je vous parle, il faut juste que je trouve un peu plus le temps d'écrire et qu'on passe en mode correction aussi..._

_Alors, pourquoi Poséidon est-il la Divinité présente dans cette fic ? Déjà, je n'invente pas tout... ceux qui ont lu la mythologie peuvent se rappeler que le Seigneur des 7 Mers et les Rois Minos de Crètes sont liés... la preuve dans les récits ? Je vous invite à relire l'histoire du Minotaure..._

_Quant à savoir pourquoi Albafica préfère ce dieu ci... c'était pour changer un peu d'Athéna, puisqu'ici nous n'avons pas de Guerre Sainte, j'estime que Fica peut choisir un peu son Dieu. Après, comme quelqu'un l'a judicieusement remarqué, Alba est normalement le Chevalier des "Poissons"... alors en Poisson et le Dieu des Océans, il n'y a qu'un pas... x) ça me semblait assez logique de les associer dans cette histoire..._


	3. Chapter 3

C'est avec satisfaction qu'Albafica achève de brosser ses longs cheveux. Depuis cinq jours, il n'a pas arrêté, enchainant les contrats et les siestes dès qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il a eu beau faire son possible pour tenir le plus longtemps possible, son corps réclame du repos. Ses muscles sont endoloris, des courbatures l'élancent à la moindre occasion.

Mais c'est enfin terminé !

Les négociations ont pris fin, Thèbes a obtenu sa victoire, par conséquent ils vont rentrer chez eux dès le lendemain matin.

La brosse chuchote à son oreille en glissant dans ses mèches : « tu vas pouvoir te reposer enfin ! » Le jeune homme sourit en la reposant et regarde le soleil couchant disparaitre de l'autre côté du port. La grande statue de Poséidon semble lui sourire et partager sa bonne humeur. Machinalement, il allume la petite bougie près de la représentation du Dieu, posée à son chevet, et commence à retirer les vêtements de la commode afin de les ranger dans sa malle de voyage.

Pas de contrats ce soir, juste ses bagages à faire pour le retour et une bonne soirée bien méritée après tous ses efforts. Peut-être devra-t-il travailler encore un peu sur le bateau qui va les ramener, mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment, ce ne sera jamais autant que durant ce séjour à Knossos.

Un discret coup donné à la porte lui fait lever le nez de ses affaires :

- Entrez !

Lugonis pénètre dans la chambre. Son visage grave interpelle immédiatement Albafica qui repose dans l'instant la boîte contenant les rubans qu'il accroche parfois dans ses cheveux.

- Il y a un problème, Maître ? s'inquiète-t-il tandis que le battant est refermé.

- Pas exactement, mais du changement à prévoir… Assis-toi, tu es le principal concerné.

Le danseur prend immédiatement place sur le bord de son lit sans oser poser davantage de questions, les réponses ne vont de toute façon pas tarder à arriver.

Lugonis cherche visiblement ses mots et sous son sérieux, Albafica devine également que quelque chose lui a fait énormément plaisir et qu'il a du mal à contenir sa joie. Loin d'être rassuré, il attend patiemment en sentant une sourde angoisse sournoise lui nouer la gorge. Il le sent : il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre.

Finalement, le Maître reprend la parole et annonce sans plus de détour :

- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous, tu restes ici.

Stupéfait, Albafica le regarde en se demandant s'il a bien entendu. Une main glacée vient compresser son cœur et répand un froid dans tout son corps.

- Comment ça ?

Il suit Lugonis des yeux tandis que celui-ci traverse la chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre :

- Le Roi d'Egine t'a acheté en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour le Roi Minos. Contrat particulier, bien sûr.

_Acheté… ?_

- L'évènement à lieu demain soir, tu es donc obligé de rester étant donné que les représentants de Thèbes reprennent la mer au matin.

- Et pourquoi je ne rentre pas par le prochain navire ? Avec les négociations réussies, les bateaux vont être fréquents… commence le jeune homme avec hésitation, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

Sans le regarder, le Maître réplique en croisant les bras sur le torse :

- Parce que tu ne dépends plus de moi. Aiakos d'Egine t'a acheté au prix fort : tu es le cadeau pour son frère, mais à partir de maintenant tu appartiens également à la Maison des Arts de Knossos. Tu prendras dorénavant tes ordres auprès du responsable : Perdée. Ainsi, si le Roi Minos est satisfait de tes prestations, il t'aura sous la main quand bon lui semblera. Il va de soi qu'en même temps tu auras certainement différents contrats à remplir pour le compte de la Maison des Arts, comme avec moi, ça ne te changera pas beaucoup.

_Non, bien sûr, j'ai juste un nouveau Maître, on vient de m'acheter comme un vulgaire objet et je me retrouve dans une ville totalement inconnue… Comme si le Roi de Crète allait forcément vouloir plusieurs tête à tête avec moi, ce qui n'est absolument pas du tout certain. Vous auriez pu me louer, vous l'avez déjà fait, et je serai rentré à la maison dans quelques jours. A partir de quel montant avez-vous estimé que je n'avais plus la valeur d'un homme, d'un être humain, mais celle d'une marchandise ?_

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Alba, reprend Lugonis en tournant les yeux vers lui et en devinant ses pensées. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de contrarier Aiakos d'Egine, tu connais sa réputation.

- Bien sûr… répond Albafica d'une voix neutre, le visage n'affichant aucune émotion.

_Vous êtes en train de chercher des excuses. Je sais parfaitement que cet Aiakos ne vous aurait pas fait peur, surtout dans la mesure où je suis le Danseur qui vous rapporte le plus. Vous n'avez pas cédé facilement, j'en suis persuadé, vous avez négocié et pas qu'un peu…_

Comprenant certainement que ses arguments ne sont pas en train de convaincre le jeune homme, il ajoute d'une voix douce :

- Tu sais bien que je te considère comme mon fils, Alba, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé. Me séparer de toi est un déchirement.

_Si vous le dites… C'est fou ce que vous avez l'air sincère, il ne manque plus que les trémolos dans la voix et je pourrais presque vous croire…_

Le Danseur se force à sourire et se remet debout :

- Je le sais, oui, je comprends parfaitement, Maître.

Clairement soulagé par sa réaction, Lugonis semble tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise et vient le serrer dans ses bras :

- Bonne chance pour la suite, Albafica. Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. A midi au plus tard, tu dois rejoindre Perdée, il te donnera les instructions nécessaires et t'attribuera certainement une chambre ailleurs.

Le jeune homme acquiesce sans rendre l'étreinte pour autant, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'en seulement quelques instants sa vie a pris une tournure dont il n'a absolument rien décidé… le pire étant peut être de constater que son Maître ne parait même pas réellement attristé de le laisser en arrière.

Apparemment toujours aussi satisfait de son affaire et constatant qu'une nouvelle fois le Danseur ne fait pas d'histoire, le Maître prend congé, estimant qu'ils n'ont plus rien à se dire.

Le sourire forcé effacé, Albafica reste seul dans sa chambre lentement envahie par la pénombre de la nuit qui s'installe. Seule la flamme vacillante de la petite bougie devant la statue lui apporte un semblant de réconfort et fait briller ses yeux un peu plus humides que la normale.

_Si réellement j'avais été votre fils, comme vous le prétendez, jamais vous ne m'auriez abandonné ainsi. Vous me laissez derrière vous, comme un objet usagé en échange de quelques pièces d'or, peut-être des diamants ou pierres précieuses. Moi qui croyais que je comptais plus que ça à vos yeux… Cruelle désillusion._

Démoralisé, il reprend sa boîte à rubans dans les mains et la pose dans sa malle en se demandant si le nouveau Maître le laissera garder ses affaires.

_Tout recommencer à zéro…_

Albafica passe une main sur son visage. Il se sent las. La décision de Lugonis l'a comme assommé pour plusieurs heures et se combine à l'angoisse de se retrouver bientôt en tête à tête avec le Roi de Crète en personne. Il ne l'a vu que le premier soir, pas assez longtemps pour se faire une réelle opinion à part se dire qu'il paraissait jeune. Tout le monde sait que le Roi d'Egine a tendance à piétiner facilement les autres si quelque chose le contrarie, son frère est-il pareil ? Plus sage ? Pire ? En tout cas, en tant que Souverain, il n'a pas du tout les mêmes contraintes imposées qu'aux clients normaux. Autrement dit, si lui, Albafica, fait un geste maladroit ou dit une malheureuse parole qui n'est pas au goût de Minos de Crète, il ne sera pas protégé comme il aurait pu l'être face à un autre client.

_Quoique… C'est Lugonis qui ajoute des termes aux contrats pour qu'on ait le droit de se défendre ou de se rétracter en cas de problèmes, de non respects… rien ne me dit que Perdée agit de la même façon._

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme ferme la malle et va à la fenêtre. Il croise frileusement les bras en appuyant son front contre l'encadrement.

_Moi qui me plaignais de ma vie, en comparaison de ce qui m'attend ici elle n'était peut-être pas si déplaisante._

Ses yeux se lèvent vers la statue du Dieu des Sept Mers, forme sombre mais rassurant, se découpant sur la brillante voûte céleste.

_Heureusement que vous êtes là…_

* * *

_Un petit chapitre désolée, la suite dans quelques temps :)_


	4. Perdée

Enveloppé dans sa longue cape, Albafica avance dans les rues aux pavés inégaux. Il marche lentement, la tête basse et le cœur gros. Le navire pour Thèbes est reparti ce matin, les membres de la troupe de Danseurs sont venus lui dire au revoir avant le départ. Certains étaient sincèrement désolés de le voir rester en arrière. Il n'était pas spécialement proches d'eux, néanmoins ils s'entendaient relativement bien et il ne pouvait nier qu'ils allaient lui manquer, il connaissait la plupart depuis son enfance. D'autres, par contre, n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leur satisfaction de savoir qu'Albafica ne rentrait pas en leur compagnie. En effet, ils voient là l'opportunité d'obtenir plus de contrats et de devenir les futurs favoris de Lugonis maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour leur faire de l'ombre.

Le jeune homme resserre les pans de sa cape autour de lui, les yeux baissés.

_Vous n'êtes même pas venu me dire adieu, Maître. Dire que je pensais sincèrement que vous teniez à moi pour ce que je suis et non pour l'argent. Au moins, je suis prévenu à présent, je n'attendrai plus rien de particulier de la part de mon nouveau Maître._

Avec un soupir, Albafica redresse le visage. La grande porte, frontière entre la ville et le grand domaine du palais se rapproche à chacun de ses pas. Glissant une main dans les plis de son vêtement, il attrape le laisser-passer que quelqu'un, sûrement un serviteur lambda envoyé par Perdée, a laissé à son attention à l'auberge. Sans dire un mot, il le présente aux gardes qui le laissent passer en ne lui prêtant aucune attention. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait pris le temps d'admirer les alentours, d'observer les petits détails ça et là, de humer l'odeur des épices dans les ruelles… mais le sentiment d'abandon ressenti depuis la veille au soir, mêlée à l'angoisse de ce qu'il l'attend ce soir, l'empêchent de profiter, de chercher un point positif dans sa situation.

Morose, Albafica range le papier et prend à la place un parchemin, qui se trouvait avec le laisser passer, lui donnant les indications nécessaires pour trouver la Maison des Arts.

Il longe des bâtiments plus riches les uns que les autres, ne lève pas les yeux vers les personnes croisant son chemin et ne prend pas le temps d'admirer les jardins pourtant magnifiques devant lesquels il passe.

Il longe des bâtiments plus riches les uns que les autres, ne lève pas les yeux vers les personnes croisant son chemin et ne prend pas le temps d'admirer les jardins pourtant magnifiques devant lesquels il passe.

- Vous êtes des danseurs, pas des manches à balais ! On reprend !

Un très vague sourire apparaît sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Là, j'admets que ça ressemble à chez moi._

Il s'arrête devant une porte grande ouverte, hésitant.

_C'est là ? Évidemment, j'arrive pendant qu'ils sont occupés…_

Sa curiosité un peu éveillée, Albafica observe les cinq ou six musiciens dans un coin qui attendent patiemment qu'on leur fasse signe.

- C'est l'anniversaire du Roi, faîte lui honneur pour le banquet de ce soir ! reprend la voix qu'il a entendu tantôt. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on peut se permettre de se relâcher.

Docilement, les danseuses et danseurs s'alignent pour reprendre les mouvements quémandés.

Celui qui donne les instructions est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux courts et blonds. Le visage sévère, il observe d'un œil critique ce que fait sa petite troupe.

Albafica reste près de la porte sans trop savoir s'il doit entrer, attendre la fin de la répétition ou manifester sa présence. Laissant ses yeux courir librement sur la salle, il note que cette dernière est bien plus vaste que celle de Lugonis, plus joliment décorée également et mieux entretenue. Des portes ouvertes laissent deviner que la Maison des Arts ne s'arrête pas à cette seule pièce d'ici le jeune homme entend d'autres musiques qui résonnent au loin.

_Sûrement une autre partie de la troupe qui s'entraine ailleurs._

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? l'apostrophe soudain l'homme blond avec agacement. Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés ?

Les musiciens s'arrêtent en même temps que les danseurs. Les regards se tournent vers Albafica. Gêné, ce dernier s'excuse en abaissant le pan de sa cape qu'il avait mis en guise de capuche :

- - Excusez-moi… On m'a dit que je devais rencontrer un certain Perdée… commence-t-il à expliquer.

Le visage de l'homme s'adoucit tandis qu'il le détaille plus attentivement :

- Ah oui ! Tu es Albafica !

Le concerné acquiesce.

- C'est moi, Perdée. Viens.

Il lui fait signe de le suivre :

- Prenez une pause, vous autres, en espérant que vous serez plus réveillés tout à l'heure !

Immédiatement garçons et filles s'éparpillent avec soulagement tandis qu'Albafica emboîte le pas au Maître de la Maison des Arts.

- J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ton talent lorsque tu as incarné Poséidon. Tu es doué, petit.

- Merci, murmure poliment en retour le Danseur.

Ils pénètrent dans un petit bureau embaumant l'encens et les bougies parfumées. Perdée s'installe derrière une vaste table encombrée de parchemins et l'invite à prendre place sur le tabouret en face. Sans perdre de temps, il reprend immédiatement :

- Etant donné ce que j'ai vu, je pense que te mettre en simple danseur de troupe serait un pur gâchis, tu seras donc un soliste. Parfois, les autres t'accompagneront, selon les contrats, mais même dans ces cas-là tu resteras l'élément principal.

Sagement assis, Albafica acquiesce simplement. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas très différent de Thèbes, ce qui est déjà un immense soulagement pour lui.

Les mains croisées sur le bureau, Perdée l'observe :

- Tu as peut-être une spécialité dans la Danse ? Un style que tu maîtrises mieux qu'un autre ?

Les yeux baissés sur une trace de cire séchée présente sur le meuble, le jeune homme répond d'une voix neutre :

- J'ai eu une formation dans les pays d'Orient durant mon enfance, à Thèbes ça plaisait beaucoup… surtout aux clients « particuliers ».

Le nouveau Maître hoche la tête, attentif et souriant. Avoir un nouveau talent est toujours bon pour sa Maison, surtout si la personne apporte du renouveau.

- Bien. J'ai aussi eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec ton ancien Maître, Lugonis, c'est ça ? Il m'a parlé des différents types de contrats que tu effectuais à Thèbes. Ici, c'est globalement pareil : tu peux te retrouver à danser pour animer des soirées, pour des particuliers… Tu auras également des contrats intimes, parfois les deux. Vraiment, je pense que c'est comme tu as l'habitude ?

- En effet, répond Albafica sans savoir lui-même s'il est réellement ravi de constater que tout est identique ou s'il aurait préféré plus d changement tant qu'à faire.

Sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux et rassurant, Perdée remet machinalement une pile de parchemins en place.

- Tu auras malheureusement certains contrats plus dangereux, à tes débuts du moins. Tu vas certainement vite prendre une place de favori, lorsque ce sera le cas je pourrai te protéger davantage et t'en donner des plus sécurisants qui t'éviteront les clients aux goûts un peu « particuliers ».

A nouveau, le Danseur acquiesce, sans piper un mot. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là, ses débuts à Thèbes étaient semblables.

_J'ai l'impression de régresser… Mais bon, si ça ne dure qu'un temps et que ma situation finit par redevenir exactement comme avant, ce n'est pas mal. Du moment que j'ai un toit sur ma tête, de quoi manger à ma faim, c'est l'essentiel, je suppose. Et ce Perdée est une bonne surprise, il semble sévère mais assez juste et a conscience que nous n'avons pas un métier avec des aspects forcément plaisants._

- Comment ça se passe, concrètement ? interroge le jeune homme en savourant un petit courant d'air qui vient lui caresser la joue par la fenêtre ouverte. Je viens vous voir et vous me donnez le programme de la journée ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu viens avant le milieu de la matinée et je te donne au jour le jour les directives.

L'air pensif, le Maître quitte sa chaise et lui fait à nouveau signe de le suivre :

- Retiens le chemin, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tes affaires à l'auberge devraient être transférées ici dans la journée.

A nouveau silencieux, Albafica emboîte le pas à Perdée. Ensemble, ils quittent le bureau et passent dans un couloir où s'alignent des portes ouvertes ou fermées.

- Ce sont les salles de répétitions. Etant donné ton parcours et ton statut de soliste, je vais te laisser libre de tes chorégraphies la plupart du temps, ces salles sont mises à disposition pour t'entrainer lorsque tu le souhaites. A l'occasion, je viendrai voir ce que tu proposes, davantage par curiosité, je l'avoue, je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ton sujet.

_Au moins, il est franc et il est gentil de me laisser libre. Ou alors Lugonis lui a annoncé à combien je lui revenais par semaine et il préfère ne rien modifier dans l'espoir de me voir lui rapporter autant. Ou peut-être que Perdée est simplement gentil et me laisse simplement prendre mes marques…_

Quittant le bâtiment, les deux hommes traversent un jardin en suivant un chemin de pierres blanches qui les conduit jusqu'à un nouveau bâtiment regroupant une cuisine et une chambre pour chaque danseur, chaque chambre possédant sa propre salle d'eau.

_Mieux que chez Lugonis, ici tout le monde est traité avec la même égalité sur le plan matériel et a vraiment sa propre intimité. Chez nous, seuls les favoris avaient leurs chambres à part, les autres partageaient un dortoir._

Avec joie, Albafica constate que depuis sa nouvelle chambre il voit encore la statue de Poséidon veillant sur le port de Knossos.

Perdée lui montre où sont rangés les draps de rechange au cas où il en aurait besoin, bien que des servantes s'occupent du ménage et de changer régulièrement les lits. Il lui donne ensuite plusieurs informations sur les petites règles basiques, le fonctionnement général de la Maison des Arts, les endroits où il peut circuler librement… Le jeune homme écoute attentivement, désireux de ne pas commettre d'erreur qui pourraient lui causer des ennuis dès les premiers jours.

De son côté, Perdée est satisfait de voir que sa nouvelle recrue a l'air sérieuse et à l'écoute. Estimant avoir donné toutes les informations les plus importantes, il s'adosse au mur cloisonné :

- Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, Albafica, autrement nous pourrions peut-être parler de comment va se passer aujourd'hui pour toi.

Le jeune homme sent immédiatement sa gorge se nouer d'anxiété. Soulagé et rassuré par Perdée et de ne pas être finalement trop dépaysé, il en a presque oublié sa mission du jour.

- Vous avez été très clair, Maître, je n'ai aucune question qui ne me vient à l'esprit, répond-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit dont les draps sentent la lessive.

- « Perdée », pas « Maître », corrige machinalement le responsable de la Maison des Arts. J'ai besoin de mes danseurs pour survivre et inversement. Certes, je suis ton supérieur, mais nul besoin de faire autant de manières et de politesses.

_Encore une différence avec Lugonis._

Albafica sourit légèrement.

_Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas me sentir si mal ici…_

Un peu plus à l'aise, il s'autorise à quitter ses sandales afin de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit :

- Je vous écoute, comment ça va se passer ?

Le responsable de la troupe de Knossos se passe une main machinale dans les cheveux. Du regard, il jauge celui qui a été choisi pour être un cadeau. Il ne peut nier que, physiquement parlant, le jeune homme peut correspondre aux goûts du Roi. Pour ce qui est du reste, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Albafica est aussi docile et poli que le lui a dit Lugonis.

- Je n'ai pas le détail. Tu es libre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, je te conseille d'ailleurs de manger avant ton contrat. Un serviteur du Souverain d'Egine viendra te chercher ici, dans ta chambre.

Le jeune homme acquiesce pour montrer qu'il écoute

- Le Roi Aiakos viendra surement vérifier en personne si tu es bien celui qu'il a « commandé » pour son frère. Je préfère ne pas te mentir : il a souvent des idées un peu… particulières, tu dois t'attendre à tout avec lui.

Perdée ne le quitte pas des yeux, guettant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier cille à peine, le regard neutre il lève ses yeux bleus vers lui :

- J'ai entendu un peu de tout à son sujet. Il risque de me faire du mal ? Lui, ou même le Roi Minos ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible, répond le Maître d'une voix douce. Et étant donné leur supériorité, nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de nous plier à leurs envies sans protester.

_Quel sang froid !_ note Perdée, impressionné par le calme d'Albafica devant la situation.

Devinant que sa recrue affiche un masque impassible mais qu'en réalité l'annonce doit l'inquiéter quelque peu, il s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Néanmoins, je doute qu'Aiakos cherche à t'abîmer, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Quant à notre Roi, ma foi… je ne lui connais pas ce genre de goût. Tant que tu restes à ta place et que tu exécutes leurs désirs, tu ne devrais pas avoir à craindre d'être blessé, je pense.

_Il n'est pas contrariant, ce petit,_ songe Perdée tandis qu'Albafica hoche la tête une fois encore._ Il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il a le droit de dire ou faire et ne semble pas chercher à tirer profit des situations… Il est même carrément modeste et ne réclame rien alors qu'il aurait presque été en droit d'émettre une ou deux plaintes et de faire quelques caprices étant donné qu'il avait une place de favoris jusqu'à présent. Si seulement ils pouvaient être tous comme lui._

- Bien, je pense t'avoir dit l'essentiel, reprend le Maître, pensif. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver ou a demander aux autres.

- D'accord, sourit Albafica. Merci pour votre accueil, Perdée, je me sens un peu moins perdu grâce à vous.

- Tant mieux ! Tu es donc libre jusqu'à ce soir, je t'attends demain matin pour te donner la suite des évènements.

Le jeune homme le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Sur le seuil, Perdée se tourne vers lui :

- Bonne chance pour ce soir, Albafica.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il regarde son nouveau Maître s'éloigner sur le chemin, les graviers crissent sous ses pieds. Au même moment, trois serviteurs arrivent en sens inverse en portant sa malle et son sac de voyage.

_Parfait, j'ai le temps d'aménager ma chambre et de me promener dans les alentours d'ici ce soir._

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Du côté des cent pétales, vous aurez la suite d'ici un mois, je pense, le passage que je compte publier est en phase de correction... correction que nous faisons sur notre temps libre alors c'est un peu aléatoire._

_Tchous les gens !_


	5. Préparation

Les heures sont passées trop vite au goût d'Albafica. Malgré les paroles un peu rassurantes de Perdée, l'idée de se retrouver devant deux Rois dans la soirée l'angoisse beaucoup, surtout en sachant qu'il va devoir non pas danser mais carrément coucher avec celui de Knossos.

_Je suis sûr que d'autres seraient ravis d'être à ma place, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera si ma tête lui revient pas ? Si je ne suis finalement pas à son goût ?_

Nerveux, il suit le serviteur qui est venu le chercher quelques minutes plus tôt et écoute les semelles de ses sandales de cordes résonnant sur le dallage en marbre.

_Je donnerai cher pour retourner me promener sur le port. Seigneur Poséidon, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi une nouvelle fois à atténuer mes frayeurs._

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent devant une lourde porte d'ébène sur laquelle sont gravés des Griffons repeint en or.

_Des Griffons sans ailes… ? C'est peu courant. Et je suis où, là, exactement ?_

Le serviteur frappe au battant clos qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur Aiakos d'Egine.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Ses yeux rubis détaillent rapidement Albafica qui se raidit instinctivement en s'efforçant de garder une expression totalement neutre. Il a l'habitude d'être déshabillé du regard, mais il se sent mal à l'aise devant celui-ci en particulier : un regard qui semble à la fois le mettre totalement à nu et chercher à percevoir le moindre de ses recoins intimes et l'analyser de la même façon qu'on juge un achat de cheval grâce à l'état de ses dents.

- Parfait. Casse toi, je m'en occupe.

Le serviteur s'incline et part sans demander son reste, abandonnant Albafica dont l'angoisse monte d'un cran devant le sourire du Souverain qui n'annonce absolument rien de rassurant.

- Entre, allez ! ordonne Aiakos en ouvrant plus grand la porte. Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te préparer !

_« Me préparer… ? »_

Le jeune homme pénètre dans ce qui semble être un salon privé, richement décoré de marbre, de feuilles d'or et de tapisseries. Il n'a pas le temps d'admirer l'endroit plus longtemps, l'autre l'attrape par le poignet avec impatience et le traine dans une pièce voisine : la chambre.

Le cœur d'Albafica manque un battement. A n'en plus douter, il se trouve dans les appartements du Roi Minos en personne et ce qu'il voit sur le lit lui donne envie de prendre la fuite. Le jeune homme se fait violence, résigné et s'efforce de n'afficher aucune émotion.

- Vire tes fringues en vitesse, t'en a pas besoin !

Le Danseur obéit en se félicitant de ne pas avoir passé trois heures à se choisir des vêtements particuliers pour cette soirée.

- Aiakos, tu es là ? demande une nouvelle voix.

Albafica se fige machinalement alors que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme blond. D'un coup d'œil, le Souverain le rappelle à l'ordre en répondant :

- Quoi, Rhada ?

_L'autre frère de Minos, si je ne me trompe pas… _

Un éclair de surprise passe dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il découvre Albafica en train de se déshabiller. Il apostrophe immédiatement son cadet :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de t'envoyer en l'air dans son lit ?!

- Pourquoi pas ? le taquine Aiakos pour le simple plaisir de voir le visage de son ainé se décomposer.

Il reprend avec plus de sérieux en poussant le jeune homme sur le lit royal, expliquant joyeusement :

- C'est le cadeau pour Minos, il le trouvera en revenant du dîner, il n'aura plus qu'à s'amuser avec.

Rhadamanthe pince légèrement les lèvres, trouvant l'idée un peu osée, même carrément déplacée. Cependant, il est habitué aux trouvailles incongrues de son petit frère et il n'est pas dit que ce présent ne plaira pas à Minos.

- Je vois… Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Il referme la porte en partant. Aiakos reporte immédiatement son attention sur le bel homme nu qui attend sans un mot.

- T'as entendu le ronchon, on doit se grouiller. Met toi sur le ventre.

Albafica obéit et se retient pour ne pas se mordre les lèvres d'anxiété. Le Souverain attrape une des cordes qui attend sur le lit. Sans se préoccuper de lui faire mal ou non, il lui tord les bras dans le dos, poignet gauche contre coude droit et inversement, avant de les lui lier ensemble. En chantonnant, Aiakos lui replie ensuite les jambes de façon à ce que les mollets touchent les cuisses. Le maintenant dans cette posture, il attache séparément chaque cheville aux avant-bras.

- Si Minos n'est pas content avec ça, s'exclame-t-il fier de lui en claquant les fesses du Danseur. La touche finale maintenant !

Les yeux d'Albafica s'écarquillent légèrement tandis que le Souverain d'Egine lui enfonce un tissu dans la bouche pour le bâillonner.

- Voilà ! Sois sage et surtout t'as intérêt à faire couiner Minos de plaisir tout à l'heure !

Il s'empresse de rassembler les liens inutilisés, pousse d'un pied nonchalant les habits d'Albafica sous le lit et s'en va, de fort bonne humeur.

Une fois seul, le danseur ferme les yeux sans plus chercher à masquer ses émotions.

_Quelle humiliation._

Il a déjà eu à faire aux envies particulières des clients, surtout à ses débuts, mais jusqu'à présent personne ne l'avait attaché. Personne. Jamais.

Les cordes lui font mal, elles sont trop serrées.

Albafica prend une inspiration tremblante et tourne la tête, enfouissant le nez dans les couvertures sentant l'encens et une autre odeur qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier mais qui n'a rien de désagréable.

Il mordille son bâillon en reniflant discrètement et bat rapidement des paupières pour chasser l'humidité qui gagne ses yeux. Déjà, il imagine la suite des évènements : d'abord attendre un temps indéfinissable, entre le Roi Minos va arriver… vu la posture dans laquelle Aiakos l'a mis, le Souverain de Knossos ne va sûrement pas perdre de temps et le prendre dès son retour pour assouvir ses envies.

_Allez, courage Alba… Tu as déjà eu droit à des contrats qui s'apparentaient plus à des viols, ce ne sera pas pire. Oui, bon, d'accord, tu étais libre ces fois-là, mais là mais il faut un début à tout comme on dit…_

Le jeune homme frissonne. Le feu ronflant dans la cheminée ne le réchauffe pas. Il tente de se tortiller un peu dans l'espoir de trouver une position à peu près confortable… sans succès.

_Merveilleux, demain je vais être tout ankylosé et avoir les marques des liens sur les chevilles et les poignets. Vivement que ce soit terminé…_

* * *

_Désolée, c'est court... c'est pour vous frustrer :p_

Au niveau des Cent Pétales, il reste une scène à corriger et je vous enverrai ENFIN la suite... pour l'instant, nous avons beaucoup de travail dans notre magasin (nous = moi et ma collègue qui est aussi ma meilleure amie) donc le temps pour corriger est difficile à trouver... mais on ne vous oublie pas !

_Gros bisous les gens ! Merci de me suivre !_


	6. Bonne nuit

_Dites-moi que c'est bientôt fini !_

Minos retient un soupir.

Il détestait, déteste et détestera toujours les banquets. Surtout ceux donnés en son honneur où il est difficile de s'éclipser discrètement. Le jeune Roi a l'impression d'avoir la mâchoire coincée à force de sourire poliment et de remercier ceux lui offrant des cadeaux.

Les heures semblent s'écouler beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitudes à ses yeux. Saluer, sourire, répondre, rester poli, courtois, écouter ce que chacun a à dire aussi bien pour chercher des paroles pouvant sous-entendre un complot que retenir des éléments qui ont l'air anodin mais qui pourraient être très utiles plus tard…

Heureusement pour lui, le temps finit toujours par passer et vient le moment où le Roi peut se permettre de quitter ses invités. Immédiatement, Aiakos lui emboîte le pas :

- Mon cadeau t'attend ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

- Si tu m'obliges à retourner dans la salle des coffres pour le voir alors que tu pouvais me le donner en même temps que tout le monde, je t'étripe, réplique son grand frère d'une voix lasse.

Un petit rire lui répond :

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce genre de présent. Tu verras bien, c'est dans ta chambre. Amuse-toi bien avec, moi je vais essayer de décoincer Rhadamanthe en le saoulant avec la nouvelle cargaison de vins !

Lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, le Souverain d'Egine s'enfuit dans les couloirs en riant.

Minos secoue doucement la tête en se demandant vaguement ce que son cadet lui a offert et en devinant en même temps d'avance que Rhada ne se laissera pas faire facilement. Bien qu'amusé à ces pensées, le jeune Roi reste sérieux, un pli soucieux au front. Lentement, il marche dans les couloirs de son palais, appréciant la solitude et le calme après cette soirée bien trop interminable.

Un léger soupir lui échappe. Minos commence à monter les escaliers menant à ses appartements. Il fête aujourd'hui ses 23 ans et les sous-entendus de mariage sont de plus en plus nombreux. Même son grand frère lui en a touché un mot en lui présentant Pasiphaé.

_Il est vrai que le temps est venu de songer à un héritier… mais je ne me sens tellement pas prêt pour le mariage et tout ce que ça inclus. Cette jeune femme a beau être très jolie, je ne ressens rien en sa compagnie, alors aller jusqu'au devoir conjugal, gérer ses envies… Peut-être trouverai-je une autre possible future reine, plus à mon goût, lors de mon prochain voyage en Sicile._

C'est avec soulagement que Minos pénètre dans ses quartiers privés. Machinalement, il se dirige vers sa chambre et se fige net en découvrant une forme sur son lit.

_Que… ?!_

Etonnés, ses yeux fixent le jeune homme nu et ligoté, installé dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Le regard baissé, le prisonnier attend mais ne peut retenir les petits frémissements dus à la fraicheur qui règne dans la pièce.

_C'est le garçon qui représentait Poséidon… Aiakos est allé m'offrir un prostitué de luxe ? C'est à se demander ce qu'il a dans la tête parfois…_

Détournant la tête, Minos rejoint la cheminée, s'accroupit et rajoute des bûches dans le feu mourant.

_Ce gamin m'attend là depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Les représentants de Thèbes sont repartis ce matin… _

Attrapant le tisonnier pour remuer l'âtre et redonner vie aux flammes, il laisse son regard coulisser sur le corps offert.

_Je reconnais l'originalité du cadeau et ce garçon est magnifique… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est son travail d'offrir du plaisir et j'ai besoin de me détendre. Mais pas comme ça… les goûts d'Aiakos en matière de fantasmes ne sont pas les miens._

Le Roi se remet debout, s'assoit sur le lit et entreprend de retirer le bâillon et de défaire les cordes.

_Il a la peau froide, il doit se geler depuis un moment._

- Tu peux faire quelques pas et te dégourdir les membres, dit-il en jetant négligemment les liens sur le petit bureau à l'autre bout de la chambre.

En silence, Albafica s'assoit d'abord lentement en massant ses poignets endoloris. Minos jette un coup d'œil à la peau abîmée et rougie.

_Tu lui as fait mal, Aiakos, quel idiot tu fais._

Ses yeux mauves suivent le garçon lorsque ce dernier se met debout pour faire quelques pas.

_Tout en grâce et en beauté dans le geste le plus infime… même sa façon de se frictionner les jambes est belle à regarder. Les dieux ont été généreux avec lui._

Sans cacher son admiration, Minos le détaille des pieds à la tête, appréciant la finesse du corps, la façon dont roulent les muscles à chaque mouvement, le torse parfait appelant les baisers et les caresses… la longue chevelure soyeuse où il meurt d'envie de glisser les doigts.

_Il n'a pas à rougir de ce qu'il a entre les cuisses et ses fesses sont juste… hmmmm… divines._

Les yeux bleus rencontrent les mauves. Minos reste un instant tétanisé par le saphir impassible devant lui.

_Regard indéchiffrable. Il est comme moi, il dissimule ce qu'il pense en affichant un masque constant. J'ai l'impression de voir mon reflet dans son manque d'expression…_

_Est-ce que toi aussi, beauté, tu rêves en réalité d'avoir une autre vie ? D'être actuellement ailleurs qu'ici ? D'être libre de toutes contraintes ?_

Gêné d'avoir osé croiser le regard du Roi, Albafica détourne le sien en demandant à mi-voix :

- Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

Minos, assis sur le lit, tapote la place libre à côté de lui :

- Comment ça se passe avec les autres ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

Le Danseur prend place en gardant les yeux baissés :

- C'est au choix du client, c'est vous qui décidez de tout…

_Redis-moi ça sur un ton moins neutre, redis-moi la même chose en me faisant comprendre ce qui te ferait réellement plaisir…_

Mais le jeune homme attend, gardant son impassibilité, prêt à bouger dès que le Roi aura fait son choix.

_J'ordonne et tu obéis, c'est ça ? Je suppose que ça plait de soumettre ainsi quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi, de te voir exécuter la moindre des volontés sans que tu puisses rien dire. En tant que Roi, j'ai pourtant l'habitude de donner des ordres, pourtant je n'ai pas envie là… pas avec toi qui souffre suffisamment de ta situation pour cacher tes pensées à ce point…_

- Et toi, Albafica, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec moi ? Que ce soit moi qui te touche ? L'inverse ? Autre chose ?

Une franche lueur de surprise s'affiche sur le visage du jeune homme qui redresse la tête pour le regarder, stupéfait de constater qu'en premier lieu le Roi de Crète se souvient de son nom et surtout qu'on lui demande son avis.

_Enfin, une réaction spontanée !_ s'enthousiasme Minos en levant une main pour caresser une mèche bleue qu'il fait glisser le long de ses doigts. _C'est si doux…_

Une légère rougeur embarrassée colore les joues du Danseur qui détourne à nouveau la tête en bredouillant :

- Je… je ne sais pas… on m'a jamais… je…

Albafica se passe une main sur le visage, déboussolé par ce client qui ne fait rien comme les autres et articule :

- J'ai un peu peur de faire quelque chose qui vous déplairait si vous me laissez libre…

_Il est mignon tout timide comme ça, ce petit, et j'apprécie sa sincérité._

Délaissant les cheveux, le Roi pose une main chaude sur le cou du Danseur et la remonte lentement jusqu'à sa joue.

- Et si on innovait ? On oublie nos statuts respectifs, on se contente d'être juste deux personnes qui ont envie de prendre un peu de bon temps et de se détendre.

Eberlué, Albafica laisse Minos lui prendre la main et déposer un léger baiser sur son poignet meurtri.

_Il est sérieux ? Il veut de l'égalité alors qu'il est Roi et moi pas grand-chose en comparaison… ?_

Le jeune homme a du mal à réfléchir.

La paume sur sa joue est douce et chaude…

Les lèvres toujours sur la trace des liens, Minos lève les yeux vers lui :

- Qu'en dis-tu, Alba ? Juste deux amants qui ne se soucient pas de leurs différences sociales ?

Trop surpris, le Danseur n'arrive qu'à hocher la tête machinalement.

_Ne pas le voir comme un simple contrat… Je dois le considérer comme un homme à part entièr…_

Les pensées d'Albafica s'arrêtent net lorsque la bouche du Roi de Crète s'empare de la sienne.

Rares sont ceux qui l'embrassent sur les lèvres, la plupart préfère s'occuper et se concentrer sur le reste de son corps. En général, d'ailleurs, il n'aime pas que l'on vienne baiser sa bouche, il trouve le contact plus intime que tout et se sent presque violé à chaque fois. Heureusement pour lui, depuis ses débuts, le jeune homme a dû en tout et pour tout embrasser ainsi moins de cinq clients. Mais encore une fois, Minos le prend par surprise ses lèvres sont douces, ne le forcent pas… elles le respectent et il se sent fondre totalement sous elles.

De lui-même, un bras d'Albafica vient s'enrouler autour de la nuque du Roi pour le garder près de lui tandis qu'il approfondit leur échange.

Une petite voix agaçante résonne dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il s'agit d'un Souverain et qu'il se doit d'avoir un minimum de respect à son égard. Il la repousse, désireux d'oublier pour le temps que ça durera qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme de joie. Sa curiosité l'emporte également : avec Minos, il se sent différent, son corps ne réagit pas du tout de la même façon qu'avec les autres alors que certains gestes sont pourtant plus que familiers.

Albafica dévie ses lèvres le long du cou à Minos avec l'impression qu'il pourrait passer des heures à garder son nez dans ce creux douillet et rassurant où il reconnait la bonne odeur qu'il a senti toute la soirée sur les oreillers. Ses mains agiles retirent rapidement les vêtements du Roi qui ne se prive pas pour l'embrasser et le caresser partout où il peut pendant ce temps.

Les yeux mi-clos, Albafica savoure la façon dont les lèvres se pressent sur sa peau, la langue qui le caresse et fait naitre des frémissements inconnus dans son ventre.

_C'est si différent… _

Minos l'allonge sur le lit, le plus naturellement du monde. A nouveau, il l'embrasse. Le Danseur s'agrippe à lui en promenant ses doigts sur son torse et son dos, incapable de se rassasier des lèvres du Roi. Les cheveux blancs glissent sur ses mains, il les repousse sur un côté pour mieux caresser la peau offerte.

Le Roi sourit devant son bel ange allongé dont la chevelure forme une auréole sous son corps.

_Il est encore plus beau quand il ne cache pas ce qu'il ressent… Bel Albafica…_

Incapable de résister, Minos vient déposer mille baisers sur le torse frissonnant et vient taquiner un téton de la langue jusqu'à arracher une petite plainte d'envie à son amant nocturne. Le Roi revient s'emparer de ses lèvres, un peu plus fougueusement, notant que son ange a l'air un peu perplexe mais est bien loin de s'en plaindre.

_Aah… joli Alba… Tu as l'habitude d'agir sans émotion depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'habitude de passer dans des lits, mais c'est la première fois que l'on prête attention à ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si mignon et touchant avec tes joues qui se colorent timidement de rouge et tes petits soupirs. A la fois si professionnel dans ton domaine et si innocent en même temps…_

Le Danseur ferme les yeux, transporté par les sensations données par Minos. Ses doigts serrent les draps tandis que son dos s'arque légèrement sous un nouvel assaut mené contre son torse.

_Minos…_

Il se sent coupé du reste du monde, enfermé dans une bulle avec le Roi.

Le jeune homme rouvre les paupières et se noie dans le mauve du regard de Minos.

_Embrassez-moi encore…_

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Roi s'exécute en laissant une main légère glisser le long du torse, jusqu'à ses jambes. Albafica frémit lorsque les doigts se referment sur sa virilité et la lui caresse comme un précieux trésor. Le jeune homme replie machinalement les jambes en haletant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait… ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien les autres fois dans les mêmes circonstances._

- Ferme les yeux, Alba, murmure Minos contre ses lèvres. Savoure. Profite et lâche prise.

Le Danseur obéit et ne peut retenir un nouveau gémissement de bien être lorsque des doigts humides s'insinuent avec douceur dans son antre pour le préparer.

_Minos… Minos… M'avez-vous ensorcelé… ?_

Les deux amants s'unissent dans un froissement de drap, un chuchotis de tissus et des murmures de plaisir. Ils n'ont plus conscience de rien, juste de leurs corps soudés ondulant en rythme, de l'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre, de le combler… Respiration hachée… Caresses brûlantes, baisers tantôt fougueux, tantôt doux… S'évader quelques heures et oublier le reste. Juste eux. Leurs désirs.

Deux âmes qui ne demandaient qu'à se trouver pour fusionner en une.

* * *

Encore un pitit chapitre !

Dites voir, je recherche quelqu'un qui saurait très bien dessiner, surtout le style manga... et surtout qui serait capable de représenter Albafica, Minos et d'autres personnages tirés du manga, j'aimerai bien pouvoir illustrer un peu les 100 pétales d'une Rose. Il va de soit que je ne compte pas "exploiter" quelqu'un gratuitement, je suis prête à moyenner un prix pour chaque dessin réalisé. Si vous êtes intéressé ou connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être, n'hésitez pas à me mp !

Bonne soirée, les gens !


End file.
